earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff Andonuts
Jeff Andonuts (ジェフ・アンドーナッツ Jefu Andōnattsu) is a character in EarthBound. He is the third character to join Ness, and also the only permanent member of his team who is unable to use PSI abilities. To compensate, he can repair objects, although what exactly he can repair is based on his IQ level and which broken items you possess in your inventory, which does not have much use elsewhere due to his lack of PSI abilities. He usually uses guns as his primary weapons, along with an assortment of different projectile items like bottle rockets. Biography Jeff Andonuts is a resident of the Snow Wood Boarding School in Winters, Foggyland, and the son of the great professor Dr. Andonuts, when he joins the adventure. Paula Polestar communicates with him telepathically to rescue them from captivity in Threed. After acquiring the Sky Runner from his father, Jeff travels to Threed and rescues Ness and Paula, securing his place as one of the chosen four. Jeff, like Loid, is shy, however he's is proud of being a nerd and unlike Loid, he doesn't have low self-esteem. Trivia * Jeff appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee and in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an assist trophy launching bottle rockets at his opponents. * Jeff's equivalent in EarthBound's prequel, Mother, is said to be Loid. Both Jeff and Loid share similar roles in their corresponding games, in addition to having similar appearances. These similarities extend to both characters being very intelligent, skilled at building inventions and wearing glasses. They are also both unable to use PSI. In addition both characters are found at schools. * Jeff's equivalent in EarthBound's sequel, Mother 3, is said to be Duster. While neither Jeff nor Duster share similar roles in their corresponding games, in addition lacking similar appearances, there are similarities extending between each other's use of tools as their primary weapon. * Jeff is the only permanent party member other than Ness to never temporarily leave the party. In contrast to Loid, from Mother, who is the only main character to temporarily leave your party. * Using the Don't Care naming option, possible names for Jeff are "Jeff", "Dan", "Henry", "Isaac", "Ralph", "Sean", and "Rob". * Jeff's probable psychic abilities - Jeff has possibly been able to listen to Bubble Monkey's mind, much the same way that Ness can talk to animals. It is less likely Bubble Monkey is talking to the player in his first appearance, but rather Jeff. This gives the high possibility that Jeff has telepathy. This doesn't necessarily mean he has psychokinesis, as it would, in most theories, take an extreme amount of mental clarity to utilize such an ability. Jeff, being a genius, would be burdened by constantly having thoughts running through his mind. The only other way to explain this is that Bubble Monkey has psychic abilities. Or that Jeff can speak monkey language. * According to Dr. Andonuts, Jeff sometimes wets the bed when he is sleeping. * Jeff seems to have a very strained relationship with his father; if Jeff mentions him, he'll often say Dad, followed by, "I mean, Dr. Andonuts," indicating something along the lines that he doesn't consider Andonuts to be a fatherly figure. Also, when Jeff stops by Dr. Andonuts' lab, he doesn't seem to recognize Jeff, nor does he make any sort of fatherly actions. A repeat of this occurance is when Ness and his go to See Dr. Andonuts so they can get to Summers - Jeff goes by mostly unnoticed by Dr. Andonuts. This troubled relationship seems to be resolved after Giygas is defeated, however. * Jeff is the only permanent party member who dosen't have any PSI pwers (This is easy to point out because whenever Jeff levels up his PP never increases). Jeff also can't perform any smash attacks with his regular weapons (Jeff mainly uses Guns and they don't hit anything like Bats do). Category:Playable party members in EarthBound Category:EarthBound Characters Category:Inventors